If everything went wrong
by pesi
Summary: just a short storey about thing going wrong at a crime scene.Sara Cath friendship


**Disclaimer: their not mine durrrrr!**

Catherine slammed her kit down on the ground and sighed. Firstly she had being assigned with Sara, not something she really wanted.

Her and Sara had just travelled for two hours in triple degree heat to meet a state trouper who had left only seconds after they got there.

"Oh look a body," said Sara with mock enthusiasm.

"He probably died from boredom," muttered Catherine opening her kit.

"Last sale was two days ago so I think that could be a possibility" replied Sara looking at the receipt still in the till "moneys gone" she said looking at the open draw.

"I'll dust it," said Catherine getting out her powder "hum guess it will have to be fluorescent, black on black isn't going to work" commented Catherine choosing a bright pink powder. Sara went round the till and bent down looking around the body.

"Not bullets wounds that I can see" she said. Catherine was busy dusting the draw above her head when she spilt the powder.

"ARGH" Sara leapt up now covered in pink powder. "CATH" Catherine came round and began trying to brush it out her hair only succeeding in matting it in further.

"Well it's cheaper than a die job," laughed Catherine.

"It's not funny," pouted Sara.

"It is if you're me" smiled Catherine as Sara wiped her hands down Cath's white top leaving pink stripes.

"HEY" Catherine began frantically rubbing at her top steeping away so Sara couldn't reach her she fell backwards into a display of cereal. Catherine landed with a soft thud only crushing the boxes around her causing cornflakes to spill out across the floor.

"Oh I can't wait to see your report on this," laughed Sara helping Catherine up.

"Let's just process the scene and leave it's too hot for this" sighed Cath going back to lifting the prints from the till.

"Well there's no sign of trauma on the body. Maybe he just died," commented Sara.

"He just died" said Catherine raising an eyebrow.

"Well had a heart attack. Someone comes in sees the till open and grabs the money"

"Well if the till was open someone was here," said Catherine. Sara looked defeated and began looking around the body again.

"Actually they weren't he was cashing up" she said holding up a black bag.

"Safes on the wall over there" said Catherine after looking around and seeing a door near the ceiling open with a chair beneath it.

"Well there doesn't look much in there," said Sara climbing up the chair. She had just stood on the chair when one of the legs gave way and she fell backwards landing on the dead body.

"ARGH" Sara screamed grabbing at her ankle and at the fact she was laid on a body.

"You ok?" asked Catherine hurrying round and pulling her of the man. As Cath pulled Sara away the body moved revealing a pool of blood under his head.

"Well I think I know what happened he fell and hit his head, robbery was a crime of opportunity" said Cath while Sara rubbed at her ankle.

"Is it broke?" she asked. Sara wiggled her toes.

"ARGH" Catherine pulled her trouser leg up to revel a bruise already forming on Sara's ankle.

"Well it's a bad sprain at least can you stand?" she asked. With Cath's help Sara managed to hobble outside leaning on her and sat with her legs swung outside the car door while Catherine got the first aid kit.

"Lets have a look" she rolled her left trouser leg up and began bandaging it.

"Done" she smiled once she had finished. "Try wiggling your toes again" Sara tried but couldn't move them.

"Ok your going to get that x-rayed" Sara pouted as Catherine pulled her phone out.

"Great no signal. Well I'm sure David will find the body" she said going round and getting in the drivers seat.

"NO" she cried as the car spluttered and then died.

"NO, NO, NO" she banged her head against the steering wheel.

"Cath calm down I don't want you with a concussion" said Sara putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well how are we going to get back? No signal" she cried waving her phone around.

"Ok first you need some chocolate and second there was a gas station about half an hour back" smiled Sara.

"I could do with standing in a fridge" smiled Catherine wiping her forehead. "And are you volunteering to run back there"

"Well I'm not letting you go by yourself" Catherine gave her a you've got to be joking look.

"I think I could do with some chocolate too" smiled Sara hopping out the car and beginning to painfully hobble inside.

"HEY" Cath leapt out and took her weight on the left side and helped her inside.

"You look quite nice with pink hair," laughed Cath once they were inside.

"If your not quiet you going to have a black eye" replied Sara. "How bad is it?" she asked feeling her hair.

"Well you see my top like that only in your hair" smiled Catherine getting two chocolate bars from the shelf.

"Great I have pink streaks," laughed Sara tucking into her chocolate bar.

"Hey you hear?" asked Catherine suddenly.

"YES" a car engine could be heard out outside. In Cath's haste to get up she knocked over the shelf above her causing a verity of children's paints to fall on her. Sara bust into hysterical laughter rolling around on the floor. If Catherine thought Sara having bright pink hair and shoulders was funny then she should look at herself. She was stood with blobs of different coloured paints all down her top and hair. Her usually blonde coloured hair now had a streak of green down the right hand side.

"Well don't just stand there help before David comes in and sees".

Sara managed to regain her self enough to reach tot the side and hand Cath a bottle of water. It suddenly occurred to her it might help her hair too. Catherine began tipping the water down her hair and rubbing the green. Green washed into a watery mess on the floor leaving a pale wash through the right side of her head. Sara just tipped the whole thing on her head allowing the coolness of it to wash over her. Unfortunately it didn't improve it only further the damage turning the whole of her hair a bright bubble gum pink that looked like it had been died that colour.

"Sara is it me or is David taking a while" asked Cath abandoning her hair she ran outside the next thing Sara heard was Catherine cursing.

"THE CARS GONE!" cried Catherine coming back in.

"What it didn't work," cried Sara trying to get up but her ankle wouldn't allow her.

"The cars gone and were stuck here with no communication and a dead body that's beginning to smell" shouted Cath waving her arms around.

"Well we can't stay here it's triple degrees and the air cons bust" said Sara managing to pull her self up with the help of a shelf.

"Well have to walk to the gas station," said Cath coming over and helping Sara walk. They had got about eighteen minutes away when they had to stop. Sara fell to the ground with a thud fanning her self by waving her top up and down.

"Oh Yer that will help flashing any passing, motorists, you'll scare them away" laughed Catherine pulling her top so it didn't stick to her skin.

"Funny" replied Sara laying down on the ground and then deciding better of it as it burnt her back where her top didn't cover.

"If anyone saw us they'd drive away. I've got bright pink hair and a broken ankle and you've got a green streak and multi coloured top," exclaimed Sara laughing.

"Well we can't stop come here" Catherine cupped her hands behind her back.

"Cath what you doing?" asked Sara getting to her foot.

"Giving you a piggy pack" she replied "I give Lindsey them"

"I'm a bit bigger and heaver," said Sara standing behind her

"Just do it" with that Sara climbed into her back, Cath hocked her arms round her knees and Sara's arms went around her neck.

"Your not exactly heavy yourself" said Catherine walking forwards.

"Giddy up" cried Sara.

"Don't push it"

"Little donkey, little donkey" Sara burst into sing.

"One more word and I'm dropping you"

"BRUUUMMMM" cried Sara kneeing Catherine in the back.

"Oh when we get back your dead" warned Catherine as Sara burst into laughter.

Warrick, Nick, Greg and Grissom were on their way back to the lab after working a triple. They had stopped to get gas but the sight that awaited them was not what they expected.

"Hey Greg I'm I going mad or do you see that?" asked Warrick elbowing him form where he stood filling the car.

"Is that Cath and Sara" said Nick his mouth hanging open. Walking up to them was Catherine with what looked like paint down her top one side of her hair was green and she was giving Sara a piggy pack.

"I think I've got heatstroke," announced Greg as Grissom came back to the car.

"What?" questioned Grissom

"Gris" Warrick just pointed as Grissom's mouth fell open as Sara with bright pink hair came into view.

"WELL DON'T HELP" shouted Catherine as all the men suddenly ran towards them.

"What happened?" asked Nick helping Sara from Catherine and then swooping her up into his arms seeing the bandage round her leg.

"We had a accident," replied Catherine as they reached the car.

"Long story" she finished.

"Cath spilt powder over me, I fell of a chair, the car got stolen and Cath got paint on her"

"Apparently not that long" commented Greg helping Sara into he back.

"Why is your hair pink?" he asked getting a death stair.

"Well it was pink powder and I tried to wash it off"

"Water makes it into a solution" said Grissom from the drivers seat.

"Really" said Sara sarcastically.

"I don't think pinks really you" smiled Warrick "and greens not the best colour for hair" he said turning to Cath.

"One word" she warmed him. The rest of the journey to the hospital was silent no one daring to anger the two women.

"Thanks were ok form here" said Cath as they pulled into the car park.

"Are you sure?" asked Nick knowing how they both felt when they were assigned together earlier and thinking they may now kill each other.

"Yes" said Catherine getting out while Warrick went and fetched a wheel chair for Sara.

"We can go for more than three hours without arguing" said Catherine.

"Yes and since it was all Cath's fault she should stay" said Sara getting into the wheel chair.

"WHAT"

"Well you turned my hair pink and I didn't see you offering to get on the chair and you left the keys in the car"

"And I gave you a donkey ride back" snapped Catherine wheeling her away.

"Well I've seen snails go faster than you"

"Well if it wasn't for all your extra weight"

"Maybe you should lay of the chocolate" their arguing could still be heard as they went inside.

"Should we leave?" asked Warrick.

"Yes. Unless you want to get in the middle," replied Nick getting in.

An hour later and Sara hopped into the break room sporting a blue cast on her left ankle. Her hair had now returned to its normal colour.

"HI" smiled Catherine coming in behind her, her hair now also it's normal colour.

"You want to sign my cast?" asked Sara to a grinning Greg who seemed to have a pen ready.

"Nice" he smile dreading what Cath ad put "I am hurt and therefore in need of lots of chocolate, also as Catherine The Great carried me home buy her chocolate" he read the scrawl going around the top and below it was a picture of two stick people one carrying the other. Once everyone had signed her cast with various messages Sara sorted her medical leave out much to her disapproval.

"Right you ready"? Asked Catherine stood in the break room swinging her keys.

"Wait Sara's going home with you"

"Yes taxi's waiting, I don't want her doing anymore damage"

"Doesn't want the guilt" said Sara hopping in on her crutches.

"Maybe I'll just suffocate you while you sleep, then we'll all get some peace"

"Maybe I'll drop something heavy on you by accident"

"Are you two going too…."? Warrick didn't know how to finish.

"Guy's were messing about," said Catherine shocked that they didn't know.

"Like when you and Nick play fight" explained Sara.

"Men" said Catherine leaving followed by Sara.

"You'd think we always argued," said Sara following her.

"Ok was it just me who missed something or are they getting along," said Nick.

"I think we may have fallen into a parallel universe" smiled Greg

"Maybe Grissom will invite us all out for drink" he suggested "or not" he said seeing Grissom walk by with his crossword in hand.

TH END


End file.
